Liar,
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: Liars lie. "Blue, will you marry me?" "I know you know that I love you, and I know you love me." "I could NEVER like you." Blue-centric. Blue is the girl. OldRivalShipping, ChoosenShipping and others.


Liar,

What could I possibly say? I loved him, not because of his popularity, or his money. (If you could believe it.) I loved him for many reasons, one was the daring gleam in his eyes, or how his eyes communicated everything perfectly. Some people thought he was sort of distant, maybe a little rude. I didn't really see those traits in him, not at all. I hated how people would constantly put him down because of his seemingly attitude. It outraged me, and it shouldn't. But I love him, and I shouldn't.

Then the problem arose, the boy that liked me. I don't know what he saw in me, because he knew me all too well. He confessed his love in person. (I keep mine held in.) This boy infuriated me, he was the only thing stopping me from being happy. And the biggest problem? I didn't want to hurt him, he was a close friend and I couldn't just dump him, and I didn't know how to "let him down gently."

Startlingly blue eyes met mine and I jumped back a couple feet. Sapphire stood there her arms crossed over her chest. She was no longer the small girl I had once known, she was a fully developed woman. She cleared her throat and walked over to the crib that was off in the corner of the room, "Are you trying to steal her or just give me a scaring?" Sapphire snapped. Her accent had clearly faded into a background, arising sometimes. Her arms folded around the baby as she walked back over to me, "Opal doesn't want a weird babysitter, and her good fer nothing god-mother has a wedding to attend." I rolled my eyes taking Sapphire's baby from her arms. "Take good care of her." Sapphire kissed Opal's forehead and waved to me as she walked out of the room.

Seconds later Ruby walked in, searching for his glasses, "Sapphire swore they were in here." I giggled picking up his glasses while holding the baby steadily. I thrust them at him and he slid them on. "Take good care of her, it is our only day away from her." I nodded and smiled at him. He returned the smile, "Make sure you feed her, don't leave her alone, not even for a second." I nodded pushing him out as he muttered about changing her diaper.

"I got her, there's nothing to worry about." I told him reassuringly. "Don't stay out too late." I smiled at him, cocking my head. I walked back into the baby's room, sitting down on the rocking chair with the child wrapped in my arms. My thoughts danced back to two very important people in my life. I couldn't hurt either of them, but I have to hurt one. Or I'd never be happy.

Sapphire and Ruby were allowed to be happy. They fought, of course, they fought more than a normal, married couple but that's what their relationship thrived on. Professor Birch, Sapphire's father, had grew the girl up to be just as loving as him, but to be passionate above all. Ruby just fell in love, that was simply all. (In his case.) Not all boys were as sensitive as him, and he really wasn't that sensitive in the long run.

After I went home that night, I was bombarded with questions in the small two bedroom apartment I shared with one of the most important men in my life. "Oh, so how is Opal? I haven't been able to see her." Green said softly. My heart sped up, the caring in his voice overwhelmed me. He truly cared for the baby.

"She's adorable, always a sweetheart." I told him. He sighed looking down at the floor. I knew how Sapphire loathed Green, he had sunk around with one of her friends while he was dating Yellow and he ended up hurting both of them. Green was practically banned from seeing Sapphire's daughter. Although Ruby had no hard feelings towards him. Green was supposed to be the god-father but Sapphire and Ruby decided that Opal didn't need a god-father with a god-mother like Krys. "How's Amethyst?" I asked him looking at him shyly. Amethyst was Red and Yellow's five year old daughter.

"Amethyst. Ami? She's adorable, looks just like her daddy." Green laughed. I giggled along with him, I could see her in my head. "You haven't been able to tend to your own god-child." He scoffed.

"Only because I'm trying to support myself. It's hard living on your own, or sharing an apartment with the likes of you, pretty boy." I said pointing a finger to his chest. I laughed throwing my hair behind my shoulder, "I'm hitting the hay, I have to go to the mall with Krys tomorrow." I waved to him before closing my door.

The next morning Krys came to get me, I managed to leave without waking Green, which was an impossible feat on a normal day. Gold and Silver sat in the backseat of Krys' car, talking about some video game. "Oh look! Jailbait is here!" Gold whistled once I got in the car. Silver hit him which caused me to smile, "Are you still single?" I nodded.

"Oh, she won't be for long." Krys said, "I know her current situation and I have to have a talk with her." I blushed bright red.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk to me, I mean, I can handle it." I said.

Gold paused, "My buddy, Silver, right here is single." Gold nudged Silver, who's face had gone bright red.

"You know what Gold?" Krys said angrily, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "I'm pretty sure if they wanted to be together they would be together." I cleared my throat and Krys sighed.

Gold leaned back in his seat, "Girls." He said simply. Silver shook his head.

"Boys." Krys rolled her eyes. I shook my head. All four of us broke out in laughter. "I really don't know how I got these two to go to the mall with us but I managed it and I really applaud myself." Krys said proudly.

Gold scoffed, "We are here to check out hot babes." Silver cleared his throat as Krys' face started to get red. We were sitting in the parking lot, Silver got out and slammed his door, then opened mine.

We both looked at each other, "She's going to blow."

"YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE THOSE STUPID CRACKS WITH ME AROUND? YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO INSINUATE THAT I'M NOT AS PRETTY AS THOSE WHORISH GIRLS? THOSE WHORES DON'T EVEN HAVE A HIGH I.Q. THEY COULDN'T GET A JOB!" This is where Gold inserted, "Except on the streets." Krys was breathing heavily, "WHEN YOU FIND A GIRL THAT IS PRETTY AND DOESN'T GIVE OUT BLOWJOBS TO EVERY GUY SHE MEETS YOU CALL ME!" At this Gold put a finger up as he got his phone out, Krys' started ringing.

"I found her." He chuckled. She fumed, her face bright red. She started walking towards the mall, away from the other curious faces standing in the parking lot. Silver and I exchanged a look but followed her nonetheless. Gold followed behind us, his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

Their relationship was fun to watch. She was running on a short fuse while he always would be the spark to that fuse and soon she would blow up, sometimes in public, sometimes over the phone, but she would always find something to get mad at and Gold would always embarrass her.

After the mall, Krys dropped me off at a very unstable Platina's house. Diamond was sitting on the couch trying to avoid her wrath, although she wasn't really mad, she was hungry, for only one certain thing. I came in pretzels in hand, "Blue! Did I ever mention how much I love you?" Platina asked as she took the pretzels and ripped them open.

"How's Daddy?" I asked Diamond, he rolled his eyes.

"I can't eat as much as I used too, but she can eat the whole house and if I complain she says she's eating for two." He laughed, "If this baby is a girl I think I'll be driven out of the house."

"You'll be the only Dex holder with a baby boy." I told him, "Yellow and Red have another one on the way." Diamond rolled his eyes.

"How far along is she?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Platina is farther along than her, she just got pregnant." I told him.

Diamond pumped his fist, "Yes! We still may be the first Dex holders to have a baby boy!"

"Isn't he supposed to be a boy?" I asked.

"Yes, but they told Sapphire that her baby was a boy and it's a healthy, beautiful baby girl." He sighed, "I hope that's not our case, I can only handle one Missy." I laughed.

"Diamond? Have you asked Blue if she needs a ride home? Are you going to ever be polite?" Platina asked looking in from the kitchen's door, or well door frame because they have a lack of a door there. Diamond shrugged.

"Green's coming to pick me up in a half hour." I told them.

Platina walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch farthest away from Diamond, "Don't you have a car?"

"Yes, but I'm always out and about with other people." I told her. She nodded, "Where's Pearl?" I asked looking around.

Platina shrugged and Diamond shook his head, "Last I saw of him was three hours ago, he said he had a date." He told me. Platina looked over at Diamond.

"You-he-you guys never told me he was dating!" Platina exclaimed.

Someone knocked on the door and I went over to it. Green flashed me a smile, "Hello Platina, how's the baby?"

"Hungry." She replied curtly going back into the kitchen.

I followed Green out to his flashy car and got in, "Sapphire went off on me." Green said sadly rubbing the back of his neck.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I went over to visit the baby."

"Green, will you ever learn?" I asked him seriously, "She doesn't like you since, you know."

"Yes, I know."

I shook my head at him, "So where are we going?" I asked him.

"Do you want to go to that house party that Gold is having?" He asked. I nodded, "I have to go get ready."

We got home and there was a message on my phone, "Hello, it's Sapphire. Nothing against you Blue... BUT IF YOU DON'T TELL YER GOOD FER NOTHING BOYFRIEND TO LEAVE ME AND MY BABY ALONE, I WILL GUT HIM. AND BLUE. YOU STAY AWAY AS LONG AS YOU ARE DATING THAT SON OF A PIG." There the message ended, or at least her part, Ruby's voice was next, "Sorry Blue. You know Sapphire all too well. She is in a really bad mood and I'm going to take her out tonight so hopefully you two can fix the broken bond between you two. Alright, have a good night, bye."

I glared at Green, "I'm not dating you." I told him harshly. He stuck his hands out as I grabbed my purse and started applying my makeup.

"That's the only thing I could tell her!" He exclaimed. I growled at him. "Whatever, I don't see why you are getting so mad, you know I like you and I know that you like me." He said.

"I could NEVER like a pig like you." I said snapping my compact shut. I left the small apartment, going out to sit in his car. "Let's go." I told him.

He got in and we drove to Gold's house in silence. Once we arrived Pearl tackled me, "So, I hear you are dating someone." I smiled at him.

"I hear you are dating Green over there." He replied back with. My face contorted with disgust. Pearl laughed. "So the rumor is false." I nodded seriously. "Let's go in little girl." He said.

Sapphire was at the door, I walked in and she turned the other way. I frowned. Krys ran up to me, "Look who is here!" She exclaimed hugging me. Gold was sitting on a couch, playing a video game with Silver. I smiled at them. "You wanna play?" Krys asked. I shook my head, "Well I'm kicking Silver out of that game!" She said walking away from me.

Pearl had gone over to mingle with Diamond while Platina guarded the food and Green sat with Red and Yellow. Ruby was found talking to Emerald, who I knew little about and Sapphire was right next to him. Krys sat by Gold now, and Silver had walked over to the snack bar. Wallace and Winona from the Hoenn region were talking with each other on another couch whilst Roxanne braided Brawly's hair. There were other gym leaders scattered around the room, such as Misty by the stereo and then there were others, like a sickly, green haired boy named Wally.

Green walked over to me, "Are you sure you are mad at me?" He asked. I nodded. "Ok then. But I'm going to love you anyways. I'm not going to give up."

Sapphire had overheard and she walked over to me, "You LIAR!" She yelled at him, causing people to look over and stop talking. "You are a good fer nothing pig." She spit on him. Then looked at me.

"Get out of my life." I said to Green. He looked up at me startled. "I want you to leave me alone so I can be happy." I told him seriously, "I want you to leave and find your own house, you only have a week left in MY apartment." Everyone was staring at the scene we were causing. Green rolled his eyes.

"You'll regret it, bitch." He snarled before pushing past us. I fell to the ground. He slammed the door. Gold and Silver followed him out while Sapphire helped me up. Ruby bounded up to the window.

"Sapphire?" He said worriedly. She rushed over, handing me to Krys. I saw from where I was standing. Gold and Silver were beating Green up. Silver stumbled in from the driveway his nose bloodied. I grabbed him along with Krys as we helped him sit down. I sat next to him, holding his hand while Krys tended to his wounds. Gold came in wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Don't worry about him anymore Blue. He'll be leaving your apartment now." I saw Green stumble into his car. He was bleeding everywhere. He left the property though. Worry bubbled up inside me. Red was appalled he grabbed his wife and left, unable to stay there after his best friend was beaten to a pulp. Many gym leaders left alongside him for they were also Green's or Red's friends. Wallace and Winona stayed, so did Wally. Roxanne and Brawly didn't move. Krys tended to Silver and Gold's wounds. Sapphire and Ruby laughed about the whole situation. Platina and Diamond left for the simple reason that they didn't need to be in the middle of drama. Pearl stayed by the food simply watching the scene laid out before him.

"Wow, that teaches that bastard." Gold said wincing at the pain from the medicine.

"Hold still." Krys instructed seriously.

"Silver hand me that will you?" I asked pointing to a bottle of pills. I gulped down two. Pearl brought me water.

"Do you want to just go to the hospital?" Krys asked.

Gold shook his head, "I want you to stop burning me."

"It's part of the healing process." She said. I giggled at Gold's pain and he hit me. Sapphire and Ruby left, because they had to relieve their babysitter and take care of their own baby. Wallace and Winona and the other gym leaders left along with Wally. Soon after Pearl shuffled out quietly. Silver smiled at Krys and me as we broke into laughter. Gold rolled his eyes unable to see the damage done to his face. Krys rubbed some of the makeup onto the tip of her nose causing me to giggle even more. Gold scowled.

"I'm sure you dressing me up in your make up is 'part of the healing process' too." Gold said. Krys nodded and surprised Gold, Silver, and me by leaning in and kissing Gold. He was silenced immediately. "And that?"

Silver sneered, "Was part of the healing process." I started laughing and got up. "Are you going home?" Silver asked in a way that made me look at him, trying to decipher the look in his eyes. I nodded.

"Is there a problem?" I asked. Silver gave Krys a look. She looked down at the makeup in her hands. "Green won't do anything, he's just a little mad. I've dealt with him before." I told them.

Silver and Gold exchanged a look this time, "Do you need a ride?" Silver asked me. I ruffled my hair. "Never mind, I know you do." Silver got up.

Gold coughed, "Just take my car, and would you do a favor and walk her in?" Silver nodded.

"I was going to anyway." He kicked at the ground.

Krys clapped her hands together clearing the foundation and powder off of them, "Drive careful, stay safe." She smiled. I returned the smile.

"Thanks for inviting me, even if it was an extremely short party all because of me." I told them. Gold smirked, "Krys, you be nice to him, he's injured."

Silver laughed, "Just go back to kissing him until I get back." He grabbed the keys off the nearest table. I tugged on my hair.

Krys cleared her throat, "It's cold out." Silver grabbed a black jacket from the coat rack and put it around my shoulders earning an earnest smile from Krys. I pulled the jacket on me and followed Silver out to Gold's convertible. I got in as he slid in.

"Krys is always looking out for you." Silver said in a sort of monotone.

"You all are, Gold, you, and Krys." I said, "It means the world to me too." I looked over at him to find his cheeks had taken on a pinkish hue.

I started playing with the zipper on the coat. "Gold and Krys are planning on getting married, at least Gold is thinking about proposing, and the funny thing is, Krys wants to propose too." Silver told me.

"Wow, everyone seems to be pairing up and settling down, even little, ol' Pearl." I giggled and the statement earned a chuckle from Silver.

"Green hasn't, you haven't, I haven't." Silver sighed.

"Oh, has Emerald?" I asked.

Silver thought for a second, stopping at a stop sign, "No. He hasn't either." I sighed.

"I need to get Green out of my apartment." I sighed. Silver nodded in agreement.

"There is always room at Krys' place." He told me. I sighed again, "Stop being so depressing. You used to be happy. What happened?"

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, "I fell out of love with Green."

He flinched, "Get out of the car. We're getting your apartment back." He attempted to smile at me. "Why would you let him do this to you? You know he was no good."

"He treated me like I was worth something." I answered, looking at the floor. Silver shut the car door.

"And I don't treat you that way? Gold doesn't? Krys doesn't? What about your other friends?" He asked me.

I sighed, "You wouldn't get it, it's not the same." I walked up the stairs towards my door and the appending doom that was within it. Silver followed behind me quietly.

"Are you saying I wouldn't get it because nobody has loved me?" Silver asked.

I flinched this time, "How can you be sure nobody has loved you?" I asked him, turning around.

He shrugged, "I was just trying to figure out why you would say that." He looked at the ground, then back up, "Is it because Green is Green. Is it the money, Blue?" I flinched, my features hardening into a scowl.

"No. It isn't the fucking money." I said opening the door forcefully and shutting it on Silver. He came in anyway.

"It isn't? Why aren't you with Gold? He's showed interest in you...multiple times." Silver continued.

"Because, Silver, Gold isn't Green!" I exclaimed throwing his jacket at him, "I don't need your pity gifts either!"

"Pity gift?" He chuckled, "Nice name for a jacket that I wanted back. And Gold is similar to Green. I mean, they are both cocky, perverted, and they are rich..."

"It isn't the money! You wish it was! You don't understand what it's like to have money, to have a home, to have food! You have a good for nothing father and a mother that just dropped you off! You kept insinuating it was about the money! You know what? It is! In a sense but it's mostly about the love. I loved Green." I told him. Silver scoffed.

"I have a good for nothing mother and father? Thanks. I already knew that. Let's rub it in a little more that I'm poor, I don't have a family, and I try my hardest to keep my friends." He smiled at me. I scowled.

"They aren't your friends." I turned away from him, "Their mine, they were mine first." Silver laughed.

"You're funny."

"Get out of my house."

"It isn't a house, it's an apartment."

"Green!"

"Call your boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend. You are just jealous."

"Not jealous. There would be another word that describes it." He said with a satisfied smirk.

"I can't believe that I would even think about a relationship with you!" I yelled. He flinched, and lowered his eyes instantly, "Oh..."

"Yeah, just realized it?" He said painfully. I reached out towards him.

"I didn't mean it..." I tried.

"Bye." He slammed the door as Green came out of his bedroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Leave."

"Ok." He said gathering up his suitcase, "There's next month's rent."

"Leave." I repeated, not looking up at him, waiting for the door to shut. After it did I went and sat on the couch. "Lookie what I did now."

The next morning Sapphire came by, "Heard what you did to Silver." She commented. Ruby cleared his throat, "Shut up, or go get some water."

"Yes ma'm." He said, "I'm sorry my wife happens to be a rude pig." He smiled at me.

"I'm sorry my husband doesn't know what 'shut up' means." Sapphire glared in his direction.

"How do you know about Silver?" I asked.

"He always talks about you." Sapphire winked, "He was always...I dunno." Sapphire cleared her throat. I understood completely, for the simple lack of schooling Sapphire had as a child she had a very limited vocabulary on certain subjects. Ruby came back out of the kitchen.

"We have to go home, well unless you are going to Platina's today...We can drop you off." Ruby said. I smiled.

"Hold on, I have to get something." I said rushing into the kitchen and grabbing a jar of pickles.

"What in the heck do ya need them fer?" Sapphire asked.

"Trust me, I'll need them." I winked.

During the car ride all Sapphire and Ruby could do was fight, "I hate you." Sapphire hit the steering wheel, "You don't understand."

"I don't understand how you could use such a big word." Ruby retorted. I lowered my head, sinking down in the backseat. "You act so rude in front of company."

"She's not company." Sapphire said.

"Oh, thanks." I said quietly.

"If you want in this fight, I'll bring you in," Sapphire threatened.

"You ran a red light." Ruby commented.

"You're about to eat something." Sapphire growled.

"Your dad."

"That's nasty, you perverted monkey." Sapphire shook her head.

"Coming from the girl, 'you want to have sex?' 'oh, what the heck is that?'" Ruby sighed, "Good job daddy you taught her well."

"I shouldn't have had sex with you." She said.

"You shouldn't have had a baby girl." He added.

"You shouldn't act like a girl!" Sapphire yelled. I noticed the car was parked in Platina's driveway, I bolted from the car.

"Platina! Open the door!" I yelled banging on it. Diamond opened the door.

"Mommy is on a rampage." He smiled rubbing the back of his head. "She's having these weird cravings." I smiled at him pulling out the pickle jar. "How did you?"

"Know? I wrote down everything she craves, it's a pattern." I smiled, "Platina, honey?" I called walking into the kitchen. She pounced on me.

"Oh, it's you... Ohhh! It's you!" She beamed taking the pickles from me and helping me off the ground. "Diamond doesn't do anything to help this." She pointed to her stomach. "I want this baby out!"

"Nooo!" Diamond exclaimed, "She likes to attempt to go into labor." He said escorting her from the room, "Pearl bolted because frankly, she scares him."

"Awh, I love Platina," I smiled.

"Don't be a kiss ass." She said.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm like that all the time, she loves it." Diamond said.

"I'm leaving." I waved to them.

"You have a ride home?" Platina asked looking over her shoulder.

I nodded, leaving the house. "I would have a ride but I told both of them off." I mumbled. I walked along the sidewalk, staring at my feet as I shuffled along. Gold caught up to me.

"You can't do that." He said.

"Do what?" I cocked my head.

"Jail bait, that nickname is for a reason." Gold sighed. "You need protection." He smiled, "Which wouldn't be me ultimately, but Krys kicked me out of the house until I bring you back there." I gave in and followed him.

"Silver's upset." He looked back at me.

"..." I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what you said to him, but you did something huge." He sighed, "Silver usually isn't this distant, he won't come out of his room. God, Blue, he really liked you, how blind are you?" Gold glared at me.

"I'm not blind."

"Really?" He said sarcastically, "Silver would risk everything to make sure you were safe. How do you think Green's been actually giving you rent? Green doesn't have a fucking job. He whores around with every fucking one. You hurt my best friend, I don't know whether I should hit you, or fucking spit on you." I flinched. He shook his head in disgust.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it here." Gold snapped, "I bet you brought up his dad. I bet you said something about his mom. I bet you shoved it in his face that he doesn't have a cent to his name. You know he's been going to work? Giving Green his paychecks? Just so you have a place to live. Bitch." Gold said walking ahead of me.

"You asshole, don't start with me. This isn't your business." I told him.

Krys ran outside, "Gold, get inside." She frowned, "Blue... Go around back." Krys disappeared inside with Gold as I circled around back. She unlocked the door and let me in. Silver scowled at me and began walking up the stairs, "Silver?"

He turned, "Yes?"

"Leave your door unlocked this time." Krys plead. Silver nodded before walking up the stairs, taking long strides. "I think he's been crying."

"See? I told you she was no good!" Gold yelled up the stairs. Krys hit him, hard.

"Gold... I want you to leave this room before I make a life alternating decision." She said looking away from him. My eyes landed on a diamond ring on her finger. My eyes flittered back up to Gold. "I will cancel it."

"I don't care anymore." He said walking out.

Krys looked away and started crying. I flinched, "It's all my fault." I whispered.

"No, no, it isn't." Krys sobbed, "I just can't handle this and that and it's building up and I can't handle anything." She sobbed harder.

Silver came down the stairs, "Krys, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing!" She gasped pushing past him, running up the stairs. He looked at me.

Silver cleared his throat, "I found something in the bathroom."

I cocked my head, "Do you mean?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm not that sheltered." He smiled.

"She can't be pregnant." I pressed.

"I don't know how to read those things." He said.

"Oh," I giggled, "It isn't rocket science." He looked surprised.

"You've used one?" His eyes got big.

"Yeah, because I have sex with every guy out there." I said, "No, I had to help Sapphire read it because she is that sheltered."

"Oh, that explains everything." He laughed.

Gold walked in, "Bipolar." He scoffed.

"Gay." Silver coughed as Gold walked past.

"You are a straight up faggot." Gold said to Silver.

"Awesome, I can rape you tonight." Silver smiled.

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

"Oh wow." I stepped back. Gold smiled at me.

"Jail bait, you'll get used to this, we've got some tension built up." Gold said.

"Sexual tension." Silver scoffed then started laughing.

"Wow, you are mature." Gold said.

"A pregnant girlfriend makes you mature?"

"What?" Gold gasped, "Krys!" He yelled running up the stairs.

"Why'd you tell him that?" I hit his arm.

"Because he believed it." Silver smiled. "Anyway, I got to go to work."

"Oh. You want to give me a ride home?" I asked him.

"You don't want to be here for their victory sex?" Silver smirked, "I'm kidding. I think..."

"Oh, wow." I said taking his hand. "Let's go!"

"You aren't going to like my car." He said.

"Why?"

"It's loud, and fast." He smirked.

"So?"

"I'm not considered a good driver." He added.

"And?"

"You aren't getting the point?"

"Nope?"

"Stop confusing me."

"I'm confused."

"Just, let's go." He said pulling me forward. His red hair tickled my nose and I sneezed, "Get in." He said nodding his head toward a silver corvette. I got in, carefully shutting the door.

He started the car and over the roar of the engine I said, "I like your car." He smiled knowingly. He pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the back roads.

"Gold told you about the money..." Silver trailed off.

"Yes." I answered simply, "I just want someone to make me feel special, Silver, I never asked for a billionaire." I told him.

'Think back before the Dex." He said, "I didn't make you feel special? You weren't happy?" He asked.

"We were only kids." She said, "And I was three years older than you."

Silver shook his head, "Age matters?"

I thought about it, "Well, for the law it does." I told him.

"That is until the younger person turns eighteen." Silver inputted, "I'm older than eighteen." He whispered.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Green just gave me something that you didn't." I told him.

"I'd give you the world." He said seriously.

"I don't want the world." I continued.

"Blue, you don't understand," Silver took a deep breath, "I love you, I've never loved anyone, except you." Silver confessed, my heart beat increased in speed.

I gasped, "Silver! You know you've loved Krys." I tried. He shook his head, a small, sad smile playing on his lips. "Oh boy. I don't know what to say."

"I left you speechless, I can do that." He smiled. My heart beat sped up again.

"I like your smile." I told him.

"Thanks." He blinked surprised at the change of topic. "Green didn't love you." I flinched, "I know him, Gold and him talk daily." Silver took a deep breath, "Yellow's been cheating on Red with Green." My mouth dropped into the shape of an 'o.'

"How could she?" I gasped.

"You know how's she's pregnant again? It's not Red's." Silver continued. "You find out a lot when you act like you care." He looked over at me.

I cleared my throat, "You have to be wrong, I don't believe it at all." I looked down, fixing my shirt.

"When she has that baby you will see." He said simply, "Blue, please don't make it seem like I'm the bad guy, I've always been the bad guy but this time I'm not." He was now speeding. I closed my eyes against the wind and the roar. He barely turned at the corner, I felt some of the car actually float on the air for a split second.

"Silver." I gasped.

He shook his head, no longer paying attention. He came to a complete stop. "I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend like every time I see you with Green my heart isn't crushed. I can't pretend like you don't break my heart into little pieces. I can't pretend like I don't love you with every ounce of my being." Silver hit the steering wheel, "You are going to take me how I am...Or, I don't have a reason to live anymore." He whispered.

"I'll take you!" I yelled. Silver snickered.

"Liar." He saw through it, "Convince me that you love me." He said opening the car door and stepping out. I gasped pressing a hand to my mouth.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"You take me as I am or I'm a dead man." He said glaring at me.

My breaths started to come out individually, each making it harder to breathe, "Silver, you can't die!" I yelled reaching for him.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He said.

"Silver!" I yelled as he walked towards the edge of the cliff. He stood there staring down over the edge. "Don't jump!" I yelled again, climbing out of the car.

"Blue..." He smiled. The wind kissed his face.

"Don't Silver, I love you, Silver!" I jumped forward trying to pull him back. He pulled me forward.

"I wish I believed you." He whispered. My fists rested on his chest. I leaned my head against him, feeling his uneven, scared heartbeat. I knew I loved him, why did I deny it?

"Silver, if you jump, I jump." I said my voice laced with honesty, "I want you to get this straight, I love you." His eyes opened as the ground beneath him cracked. I took a step away from him as the ground broke away. I grabbed his hand tightly. He dangled in the air, only held by my hand. He would fall, and he would die.

"I'm sorry, I was stupid to try and comment suicide, although I wasn't ever really going to jump." Silver said. I tried to pull him up but I ended up falling over the edge more. "Just drop me, don't be foolish." With one eye closed from the pain of trying to pull him up I smiled at him.

"But it's my job to be foolish." I sustained my smile. He shook his head as I pulled again but this time the ground on which I knelt on broke free. "No." I whispered as I desperately tried to cling onto something. I closed my eyes as I started to fall, along with Silver. We hit something and I knew death as soon.

"Blue, it's a miracle." Silver tapped my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly. We were on the back of a bird, and not any bird, but Ho-oh. I gasped, frightened by the bird Pokemon but I was strangely happy, most likely because Silver wasn't going to die, I wasn't going to die. "Blue, will you marry me?"

My eyes widened and I turned my head to look into Silver's eyes. "Marry you?" I asked.

"I have a house picked out, it's nice, and it's too big for just me." He smiled shyly. "I really wasn't planning this but what other time is the perfect moment going to come?" He rubbed the back of his neck. I frowned in thought as I started to cry. "Wait! Did I miss something?" He exclaimed rubbing my back.

I shook my head, "I love you so much." I whispered. "This is what I want. I will marry you." I said before I kissed him. I felt something strong behind the kiss, warmth spread throughout my body, I deepened the kiss feeling myself lightened. My hands stayed on the sides of his face as I pulled back. He smiled at me.

"What if I told you that you just gave me my first kiss?" He asked shyly. He had the hint of a blush on his face. I beamed at him.

"I'd say I'd have to give you your second." I said leaning in for the second time.


End file.
